


The Stars Failed Me Too

by AsherDusk



Series: Warriors Shorts/AUs/Headcanons [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, Goldenflower basically adopts Mothwing, Guilt, Hawkfrost and Tigerstar mentioned, Leafpool shows up for 2 seconds, Shame, StarClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherDusk/pseuds/AsherDusk
Summary: Mothwing and Goldenflower have a chat in StarClan (don’t worry Mothwing’s not dead)
Series: Warriors Shorts/AUs/Headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994479
Kudos: 6





	The Stars Failed Me Too

**Author's Note:**

> My first completed fanfic ever wish me luck and sorry if this makes no sense.

Mothwing opened her eyes to see an empty starry field before her and started to panic. She wanted to be anywhere else but here. After a few minutes of processing and accepting she had fallen into the Moonpool and was now in StarClan, the golden she-cat finally lifted her head to see an older she-cat who looked similar to her. The StarClan cat gave her a welcoming smile and walked deeper into the star-filled forest. Mothwing cautiously walked next to the she-cat in silence. 

“I’ve been watching over you, you’re very gifted, StarClan is proud of you dear.”

Mothwing didn't like the idea of StarClan being proud of her. She told other cats she didn't believe in StarClan but really she knew they were real, they just didn't have good intentions. She didn't understand how anyone could believe they did. 

“Don’t worry, I’m aware of your relationship with StarClan as much as you are,” 

More silence. Mothwing shifted a little and looked away. The older cat sighed.

“StarClan isn’t all powerful, there was nothing we could-“

“But he was my brother! He didn’t deserve to be evil, he didn’t deserve to end up like this,” She continued, “Everyone! Everyone told me that StarClan was perfect, that they have a plan for us, that they are guiding our paws so that when we die we’ll join them.” She paused and whispered, “So why? Why did you fail him?” 

The older cat inhaled, almost reassuring herself. “StarClan is just like you. Imperfect. They fail us sometimes and sometimes they don’t, if you depend all your hopes on StarClan then it’s just a matter of time before they fail you.” She continued.

“They failed me too.”

That caught Mothwings attention, but she still didn't look over to the StarClan cat next to her.

“His name was Tigerstar.”

Mothwing was stunned into silence. She looked over and noticed she was almost shaking, but the star-filled cat next to her continued, her voice overflowing with sorrow.

“I loved him. I truly did, but I really only loved the image of him he created for himself to hide his true, despicable, nature,” The older she-cat paused for a second to collect her thoughts “He left me alone, to fulfill his evil plans and leave me with his children and all the shame that came with it.” Another pause.

“I love your half-kin, but neither I, nor them, can deny the evil in their blood.” Mothwing was still shaking, keeping her head down so as to not have to look the other she-cat in the eyes. 

“It’s something you have to accept, accept that you’ll always love them, but will never be them. Accept that you’ll have to prove to your clan for the rest of your life that you’ll never be like them, that you’ll have to work harder than everyone else to earn respect.” The StarClan cat was getting a little frantic, but she still tried to keep herself together. 

Mothwing took a moment to process, then finally asked, “What’s your name?”

The older she-cat exhaled and smiled. “Goldenflower.”

Mothwing smiled back. “Thank you, Goldenflower.”

Before she could say anything more, Goldenflower pressed her nose against Mothwings head and began to fade.

Mothwing panicked for a second before she woke up, drenched in the water from the moonpool and freezing cold. 

“Mothwing! How did you fall in like that?! You’re lucky you didn’t drown while you were in StarClan!” Leafpool, Mothwings best friend, said frantically pulling the bigger cat up from the water. 

But even after almost drowning, she was happy she was able to talk to Goldenflower.

Maybe one day she really will accept the blood in her veins, move on, and prove herself. To prove she is better than both of them. 

She just needed more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Critique always welcome. I know I probably got a few things wrong it’s been awhile since I read the books so yeah, hope y’all enjoyed.


End file.
